Static random access memory (“SRAM”) generally refers to any memory or storage that can retain stored data only when power is applied. As integrated circuit (IC) technologies progress towards smaller technology nodes, SRAMs often incorporate fin-based structures, such as fin-like field effect transistors (FinFETs), into SRAM cells to enhance performance, where each SRAM cell can store a bit of data. Since SRAM cell performance is largely layout dependent (for example, it has been observed that an inner SRAM cell of a SRAM array will perform differently than an edge SRAM cell of the SRAM array), fin-based well strap cells have been implemented to stabilize well potential, facilitating uniform charge distribution throughout a SRAM array, and thus uniform performance among SRAM cells of the SRAM array. However, as fin dimensions shrink, fin-based well strap cells have been observed to increase pick-up resistance and/or reduce latch-up performance of SRAM arrays. Accordingly, although existing well strap cells for SRAM arrays have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.